The present invention relates to a liquid level indicator and, more particularly, to a liquid level indicator for use in a humidifier which exactly indicates the level of liquid amount in a liquid tank by applying light to the liquid in the liquid tank.
If a humidifier including the conventional liquid level indicator is used in a well-lighted room or in a direct light-source, light more than a necessary amount for indicating the level of the liquid may be applied to liquid in the liquid tank. Therefore, the function of the liquid level indicator is under the influence of a light amount of the surrounding. Accordingly, it is desired that an improved liquid level indicator for a humidifier which exactly indicates the amount of the liquid in the tank by applying low intensity light even with changing light.